


5 Times Joey Was Jesse’s Shoulder to Cry On +1 Time Jesse was Joey’s

by nomercyhere



Series: Full House 5+1 [2]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute Jesse & Joey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sad Jesse, Sad Joey, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere
Summary: 5 (+1) Jesse and Joey crying stories that are angsty, fluffy, and just overall super, super cute!
Relationships: Joey Gladstone & Jesse Katsopolis
Series: Full House 5+1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806004
Kudos: 18





	5 Times Joey Was Jesse’s Shoulder to Cry On +1 Time Jesse was Joey’s

**1, - Set Pre Season 1**

The funeral reception had officially finished a few hours ago. Only a few people remained. Danny, Jesse, the girls, Jesse’s parents, and a few other stragglers. One of them being Joey.

It had been a very distracting day. So when Joey wandered into the thought to be empty reception hall, he forgave himself for not noticing Jesse until he heard sniffling coming from the direction of the sandwich platter.

Jesse appeared not to notice him either, only looking up after he heard Joey clear his throat.

Swallowing half of an entire ham and rye, Jesse looked up at Joey and grinned through his tears.

“These sandwiches are absolutely terrible.”

Joey laughed a bit, walking closer until he was less than an arms length away. “I know. That’s why I didn’t have any.”

Jesse let out a loud laugh, which quickly morphed into sobbing, as to Joey’s surprise, he put his head on Joey’s shoulder and latched onto him in a hug.

“… ’m sorry, Joey.” Jesse mumbled between tears. “I barley even know you.”

But Joey didn’t say anything. Instead, he pulled Jesse in closer and let him stand there and cry all over his rented suit. Because some things are more important than drycleaner bills.

**2, - Set in Late Season 2**

“Hey Jess, I’m looking for someone to try my new routine out on, you game?”

Joey stood in DJ and Stephanie’s door frame, watching Jesse as he lay flat on his back on top of Stephanie’s newly made bed, baby Michelle sleeping curled up beside him.

Jesse dragged a hand over his face. “Sure man, sounds great. I could,” He cleared his throat, propping himself up with his elbows. “I could really use a laugh right now.”

Joey nodded and planted his feet, getting into performance mode. “Okay, so a nun, a woodchuck, and a sensei walk into a bar. Don’t know each other at all. The bartender lights the sensei’s stool on fire, and says to the three of them, ‘So, you guys will be ordering a’…”

He trails off, seeing a tear running down Jesse’s face as he stared straight ahead.

Jesse’s voice is broken, as he whispers without looking at Joey, “What’s the rest?”

Joey blinked, taking a step closer. He spoke quietly. “Jess, are you okay?”

“No.”

They both were still for a moment, until Jesse hiccupped, not able to hold in his sobbing any longer.

Joey silently walked over to the bed, lying down beside Jesses and wrapping his arms around him.

Jesse turned over and cried into Joey’s chest, as Michelle slept soundly beside them.

**3, - Set between Seasons 4 & 5**

“Woah, Jess, you aren’t sad on your birthday, are you?”

Jesse lifted his head from the kitchen table, to see Joey entering the room with a look of genuine concern on his face.

He tried his hardest to put on a smile, as fake as he knew it looked, using his hand to brush it off with a, “No, Joey, of course not.”

He sighed, feeling his composure starting to crumble. “I just-“ His voice broke, and he dropped his head back into his arms on the table, not able to hold it together any longer.

“What am I doing wrong, man?” He said between the tears, as Joey pulled out the chair beside him and sat down, placing a hand on his back. “I just can’t keep going like this, always getting told no, you’re not good enough. I’m really trying, Joey! I really am, I just don’t get why I’m still a failure…”

His voice grew quieter, and he brought his head up, looking away from Joey. “Sorry, Joseph.” He sniffed, as Joey put a hand on his back. “It’s pretty pathetic that I’m twenty six and sitting here crying like a baby about not making it in the music industry…”

His eyes dropped to the floor. “It seems like I’m not good enough for any freaking company out there. I just… I thought I was better than this.”

Joey’s heart broke in two, as he grabbed Jesse and pulled him close. Jesse sobbed into Joey’s hair, as Joey hugged him tightly, saying softly, “You’re good enough for me.”

**4, - Set in Season 6**

It was 3:47 in the morning. A time, when the members of the Tanner household were supposed to be asleep in their own rooms, recharging for the next day. No one expected anyone else to be up.

So when Joey walked through the kitchen with his somewhat delayed ‘midnight’ snack in hand, to find Jesse sitting on the couch, staring at the turned off television and crying silently, it made for an unusual atmosphere, to say the least.

The awkward silence hung in the air for a few minutes, both of them staring at each other, surprised that they weren’t the only one awake.

It was Jesse who spoke first, his voice thick but hinting at laughter. “Are you eating a jar of peanut butter with a fork?”

Joey showed him a half smile, “Yep.” There was a pause, before he asked, “Are you watching tv without actually watching tv?”

Jesse returned the smile sadly, casting his eyes downwards, his voice growing quiet. “Yep.”

Joey took a step closer, his face soft. “Want me to watch with you?”

Jesse laughed a little, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He met Joey’s eyes, his smile fading. “I’d like that a lot.”

So Joey grabbed a blanket, plopped down on the couch beside him, and wrapped the both of them up tight, as Jesse cried into Joey’s Scooby-Doo nightshirt.

Which is how the girls woke up that morning to find Jesse and Joey on the couch, snuggled under their blanket, fast asleep. And covered in peanut butter.

**5, Set in Season 8**

“Hey, um, Jess. You’ve been acting kinda off lately. You doing alright?” Joey asked from his place inside the sandbox, as he passed a toy shovel across to Nicky.

Jesse looked up from the castle he was building for Alex, seemingly caught off guard.

“Yeah man, ‘s all good. Just had a lot on my mind this week, you know.” He gave him a sarcastic smile. “It’s that time of year again.”

Joey nodded. “Yeah, everyone seems to be a bit on edge this week. Understandably, of course.” His voice grew softer. “It’s hard to believe that it’s really been eight years without her this week.”

Jesse shrugged, his face growing far away and his voice growing small. “Sometimes it feels like she was just here yesterday. And sometimes it feels like she was never here at all…”

Joey looked up at him, batting a flying beach bucket out of his face amid Nicky’s protests.

“You know, I’m always here if you ever need to talk about anything.”

Jesse averted his gaze, picking up a handful of sand and letting it fall through his fingers.

“I know, man. And I appreciate that.”

His face grew so broken that Joey’s heart shattered.

“It’s just… sometimes I feel like, I don’t know. I know it doesn’t make any sense, but…”

He whispered so quietly that Joey wasn’t even sure he heard him correctly. “It’s my fault. She’s gone because of me.”

Joey looked down at him, his face pained. “Jesse, how on earth is any of this your fault.”

Jesse let out a shaky sigh. “I don’t know, man, I just feel like if it would’ve been me instead, it would’ve been so much better. I mean I didn’t have any kids or anything, I didn’t have any responsibilities yet… no one would’ve missed me, you know what I’m saying? I mean, yeah, at first they would’ve, but now, eight years later, it wouldn’t have still been having this huge impact. I mean, look at this! DJ and Stephanie and Michelle still don’t have a mom, they’ve had to go through basically their whole childhoods without any female influence, man! Michelle doesn’t even remember anything about Pam, she doesn’t know anything about her. It’s all just stuff that we’ve been telling her, she didn’t get to experience any of it for herself. She doesn’t even know what having a mom is like.”

Joey turned around so he was looking deep into his eyes. “Jesse. What happened, happened. And there is nothing that any of us could have done about it. It isn’t your fault, and it never will be.”

He paused as Jesse took a deep breath, waiting for him to exhale before continuing on with, “Jess, you’ve done so, so much to help this family these past eight years. Pam would be very, very proud of you.”

Jesse’s voice broke as a tear rolled down his cheek, pulling legs in close and resting his chin atop his knees. “I loved her so much…”

Joey scooted over to him, shaking some sand out of the cuffs of his jeans, before leaning over and hugging Jesse as he cried and his sons played in the sand.

**+1 - Set in Early/Mid Season 1**

“Yo, Joseph turn down the freaking music! Can’t you see I’m trying to work…”

Jesse trailed off, lyric sheets in his hand quickly forgotten, as he saw Joey lying on his side in his bed, sobbing into his duvet. Both men froze upon seeing each other, having no idea what to do or say.

“…Um…” Jesse started, now awkwardly aware of how far inside Joey’s room he was. “I’ll just…” He put a hand on the railing, backing up the stairs. “I didn’t mean-“

“No Jess, I’m sorry.” Joey interrupted, standing up and quickly shutting off the music, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “I shouldn’t have had it up so loud, I just…” He sniffed, not meeting Jesse’s eyes as his voice went quiet. “I didn’t want anyone to hear.”

Jesse stood and stared, his face like a deer in the headlights. He cleared his throat, taking his hand off the railing and saying slowly, “Are you okay?”

Joey nodded, staring at the ground. “I’m fine. I just wish…” His voice broke, and he quietly started to sob again, sitting back down on his bed and dropping his face into his hands.

Before he could even realize what he was doing, Jesse was walking back down the stairs, over to Joey, and sitting on his bed with an arm around him.

And that was how they stayed, with Joey crying into Jesse’s shirt and Jesse hugging him tight, until DJ called them for dinner.


End file.
